


cause you’re holding hands (through your favorite bands)

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fashion & Couture, Met Gala 2014, Red Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has no idea Kristen’s getting made up by The Wall Group as well until she’s stepped into the hotel suite, standing to the side while Riley’s mascara is being put on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause you’re holding hands (through your favorite bands)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [all](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/84881714584/kristenforthewin-kristen-riley-keough-getting) [of](http://kristenforthewin.tumblr.com/post/84928083951/kristen-riley-keough-outside-the-met-gala-after) [these](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/84968734114/kristen-stewart-riley-keough-arriving-at-the-met) [photos](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/84968658514/kristen-and-riley-at-met-gala-2014-after-party). More photo inspiration linked within the story and at the end. 
> 
> Title by Sleigh Bells. Thanks a million to zarathuse for speedy beta <3

Riley has no idea Kristen’s getting made up by The Wall Group as well until she’s stepped into the hotel suite, standing to the side while Riley’s mascara is being put on.

“Long time, no see, Keough,” Kristen says, in that voice Riley’s never really forgotten – she loves the way Kristen seamlessly intones a perfect mix of dry and permanently bored. She recalls just how much that sarcastic edge came out during the filming of _The Runaways_ , even while Kristen would drag nervous fingers through her own hair or drum her hand against her thigh. She put fucking everything into that shoot and Riley loved hanging around on set during her off days just to watch the intensity of Kristen’s emotions and the chemistry between her and Dakota.

“Can barely see you right now, actually.” Riley smiles, unable to focus on her completely given the brush against her eyelashes.

“Well, makeup’s already done, man, so you’re clearly missing a lot,” Kristen replies and Riley catches the way her mouth twitches.

Kristin, her make-up artist, finishes up and moves to the side to get the eye shadow. Riley takes in Kristen’s face – she looks really fucking beautiful, everything really soft except for her eyes.

“Who did it?”

“Jillian Dempsey. Adir’s doing my hair, though.”

“Nice,” Riley replies just as Kristin comes back to start on her eyelids.

She hears Kristen flop down in the seat beside her. They talk a bit about what they’re wearing, who they’re hoping to see tonight, what they’ve been working on lately. It’s comfortable and relaxed and she’s always loved listening to Kristen talk, how she does it with her hands and can get so animated. Pretty soon they’ve got their hair up in curlers while Adir, Kristin, and Stacey buzz around them, getting shit together.

Kristen bounces over to get a brownie from the snack table and, when she returns, plops down on top of Riley.

“Oof,” Riley exclaims while Kristen hands her a piece of brownie.

“Fuck off,” Kristen says cheerfully.

They each take a bite, grinning at each other.

Kristen looks down at her seriously. “So I hear you’re doing my ex.”

Riley nearly chokes and then laughs so hard Kristen claps her on the back. She’s never surprised when rumors start up. Naturally, if she’s out with friends, sees Rob and they all end up hanging out, there’s going to of course be a photo of the two of them getting out of a car together. And of course that photo means they’re fucking. Riley barely pays attention to it; she learned not to from an early age, given all the shit with her mom. 

“Yeah, how bout that?” she grins. “And I heard you’re in a lesbian romance, back with Rob, _and_ the proud owner of a wolf. And all in a week span!”

Kristen snorts, licking her fingers. “Magic!”

Riley tries hard not to focus on the pink of her tongue as it swipes across her fingertips.

“But seriously, there’s only one of those things even remotely plausible,” Kristen continues.

Riley feels her breath catch in her throat. She glances at Adir who’s still mixing colors, Stacey who’s checking her camera, Kristin who’s on her cell phone.

Turning her head towards Kristen’s ear, she whispers, “Number two?”

Kristen hooks her arms around Riley’s neck and Riley’s own immediately come to rest around her waist. 

“Not a chance,” Kristen replies, voice just as low as she holds Riley’s gaze. Riley swallows, hard, the air suddenly too thick, the weight of Kristen on her suddenly amplified by the sharp twist of want that’s unexpectedly reared its head.

The thing is, she totally had a crush on Kristen during filming, but in all honestly she thinks everyone did. For Riley, however, it was more than a physical attraction. It was the entire package—the energy Kristen emitted, the seriousness of her craft. Riley remembers using Kristen’s confidence and androgyny as Joan Jett as a model for her own performance in _Jack and Diane_. She wonders if Kristen saw it, if she saw noticed any similarities.

Kristen licks her lips as she looks at Riley and Riley’s arms tighten around her waist. Riley would tell her not to do that but she’s wearing the best color-stay lipstick money can buy, most likely, and honestly Riley’s a bit selfish.

“Cute! Hold that pose, ladies!” Stacey exclaims and they both jerk to look at her. Riley feels her face heat. She tries to mask it and look put-upon, can feel Kristen’s eyes on her as she looks out in Stacey’s direction. The flash goes off and Kristen starts giggling at Riley’s expression, so much so that Riley can’t help but smile in return, loving the feel of Kristen’s forearm resting casually on her shoulder, bare skin grazing the back of her neck. She feels winded when Kristen turns to look at her again, a soft smile on her face. A _real_ smile, not something patented for the cameras or an audience.

Riley can’t do what she wants to, though, which is just melt into it and maybe nudge their mouths together, learn the shape and curve of one another’s lips. So she once again acts like it’s the worst thing in the world that they’re getting their picture taken right now, like she’d rather be anywhere else than have Kristen fucking Stewart sitting on her lap with her ass pressed against her thighs and her wrist nearly brushing her cheek.

“That’s totally going on Instagram,” Stacey grins.

When Riley turns to Kristen she notices her face is redder than it was before.

“Alright, ladies, it’s hair time,” Adir announces and the moment is broken. Riley tries not to mourn the loss of Kristen’s weight on her body, has to bite back a groan when Kristen tosses a wink at her over her shoulder.

Riley finishes first and she doesn’t stick around. She needs the time to regroup, especially when Kristen murmurs, “Later,” at her before she goes, low and promising.

If she didn’t think it would make her sweat too much -- which would in turn lead to fucking up her make-up -- she’d totally get herself off, imagining Kristen’s firm ass in her lap, her soft hands around her neck, her full red lips as they curved slyly into a grin.

When she’s finally walking the red carpet, taking in the sights and sounds, posing dutifully for the cameras, she nearly forgets it all -- like it was an isolated incident that happened to someone else. That is, of course, until she spots Kristen who is – Jesus Christ - _running_ to her, across the length of the red carpet, in her fucking heels at that. Riley’s heart clenches and her stomach jumps. It’s like she’s in some god awful rom-com.

She puts her arms out, mirroring Kristen’s cheesy pose, and they hug like long lost lovers.

Kristen’s laughter sounds breathless in her ear. “I always wanted to do that.” 

Riley shakes her head, giddiness trapped in her throat. “You’re fucking insane.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kristen whispers, voice husky, a mix between utter seriousness and complete sarcasm. Riley jolts when the tip of Kristen’s tongue flicks against her neck before she moves back.

Riley shakes her head uselessly, as if that’ll clear it, and they head down the carpet arm in arm for a few moments before they’re whisked off in either direction for pictures and hob-knobbing.

She loses Kristen once inside, the exhibition space packed with spectators. The exhibit is gorgeous and Riley takes more than a few pictures of the ball gowns from the 40s and 50s. Kristen sidles up to her towards the end of the hall, two wine glasses in her hand, holding one out with that patented half-smirk on her face, like she’s completely self-satisfied yet not at all smug or egotistical. It’s who she is to a T, really.

“Bringing me presents again,” Riley says, smiling at the wine.

“I might have an ulterior motive,” Kristen admits.

Riley raises one eyebrow. “Yeah? And what would that be, darling?”

Kristen’s mouth parts and Riley can see her tongue pressed against her teeth. She smirks, tilting her head. “Was gonna ask you to ditch this joint with me before the after party. I gotta change.”

That sounds pretty damn fantastic to Riley, actually. “Yeah?”

Kristen nods, smiling a little. “Fuck yeah, man. I don’t do after parties in dress and heels. Fuck that shit,” she says, looking over to her left and shooting Cara a thumbs-up, who is holding a sign that says ‘please do not touch.’

“We stole that from one of the displays and [took a picture](https://24.media.tumblr.com/7f55757011f84337ecac11d298bbd866/tumblr_n581hbPGfV1qip73ao1_r1_500.jpg) with it before,” Kristen explains.

“You rebels,” says Riley.

“You know it. So whaddya say?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

They of course don’t make a clean getaway, running into Cara, Amber, and Zooey towards the exit. They chat a little bit and once again get asked to pose for photos. Kristen’s taken her [heels off](https://24.media.tumblr.com/83f39fab7e96c68972582512c7acdacb/tumblr_n5auzclqZQ1qciah5o1_500.png) by this point, letting them dangle in her hand. 

They’re staying at the same hotel; a lot of people are. Kristen’s on the floor above her.

“I’ll be right back,” Kristen says once they’re at Riley’s door. “Meet you down here?”

“Sure,” Riley says, trying not to sound disappointed. Part of her hoped this was some elaborate excuse but nope, that’s Kristen almost jogging down the hallway, still in her fucking heels while Riley admires the view as she goes.

Riley rolls her eyes and enters her room, changing quickly into a white t-shirt and jeans before grabbing her coat and pocketbook. Kristen knocks on her door just as she’s about to open it.  
Her hair is looser than it was before, nearly out of the braiding and she’s got on a navy blue t-shirt, dark jeans, a sweatshirt tied around her waist and a silver key necklace. Riley finds herself reaching out before she can stop herself, lifting the necklace away from Kristen’s chest.

“I like this.”

Kristen smiles at her, the same smile she gave in the hotel suite earlier, and then she’s covering Riley’s hand with her own and pushing her way inside instead of pulling them backwards. The door shuts behind Kristen and she backs herself up against it, heel pressed against it and leg bent at the knee, pulling Riley to her by their hold on her necklace.

“Before we go,” Kristen whispers, their mouths inches apart. She flicks her tongue out and Riley lets out a shuddery breath before closing the distance between them, sliding her tongue over Kristen’s lips, tasting the tackiness of her lipstick. Kristen groans and fists her hand in Riley’s hair, opening her mouth to let Riley inside, a hot sweep of her tongue. Kristen tastes of cigarettes and mint and something undefinable, something that’s pure her – sharp and sweet. Riley presses her harder against the door, fitting one thigh between Kristen’s parted legs, loving the friction of their jeans as they rock against one another.

“We gotta get moving,” Kristen groans as Riley’s kissing her way down her neck.

“Yeah,” Riley agrees, soothing her tongue over Kristen’s blood-hot skin a few more times.  
She reluctantly pulls back. Kristen’s lipstick is still mostly okay and hers has only left the faintest of smudges on Kristen’s skin. She decides to lick the traces away, which just makes Kristen laugh breathlessly, her hands tight in Riley’s hair.

“Okay, let’s go,” Riley says.

Once in the car it’s a challenge to not make-out in the privacy of the backseat. They touch up their lipstick and then Kristen’s hand finds her own, fingers idly playing with the rings on Riley’s middle finger.

Riley smiles at her and strokes her thumb over her palm.

Kristen throws her [sweatshirt](http://kristenforthewin.tumblr.com/post/84933229191/the-only-people-for-me-are-the-mad-ones) on before they get out and Riley’s eyes catch on the wording in the bottom corner. 

“The only people for me are mad ones,” she reads. 

Kristen looks up at her, baring her teeth. “You know it.” 

“Very Alice,” Riley hums, feeling stupidly fond. 

“Guess so.” This time when their hands meet their fingers lock together tightly. 

They exit arm in arm and Riley feels giddy as they weave their way through the crowd. They stick close together the entire time, the only two people dressed down. It’s like they’re freshmen goth kids at a senior hipster party, except they’re not at all intimidated, comfortable in their own skin. Riley loves the way Kristen feels pressed right up against her side at the bar, wants to drown in the charged energy surrounding them. Photographers stop them for pictures and they put their arms around one another, giving patented exaggerated blue steel and then grinning secretly to one another. 

Riley knows they’re gonna go back their hotel together, knows she’ll end up in Kristen’s bed, naked and eager for whatever she wants to give, hoping it’s Kristen’s mouth and hands all over her. But she’ll take everything she can get and maybe in the morning she’ll ask if there can be any more.

Four years ago nothing clicked. They were younger, Kristen wasn’t available, and Riley would’ve been too fucking terrified to make a move even if she had been. 

She’s not scared anymore.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those are [actual tabloid rumors](http://crewnex.tumblr.com/post/83924483558/kristen-stewart-has-had-a-busy-week) and there was indeed a Riley/RPattz one as well. 
> 
> But most importantly, KStew did indeed [run](http://instagram.com/p/noo3u7Gquk/#) [to](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bm6WIm_CYAAEkMD.jpg) Riley. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
